Seduciendo a Bridgette
by Kurousagi1601
Summary: Cuando el caliente hombre sensual acaricia íntimamente a Bridgette dentro de sus sueños, termina resultando ser un verdadero hombre de carne y hueso en su cama, ¿será una locura a la luz de la luna o es que ella simplemente es una chica muy afortunada? En pausa
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! Primero que todo esto es una adaptación de un libro que diré el nombre al final para evitar spoilers! Los personajes ni la trama me pertenecen.

CAPÍTULO 1

—Oh, Dios, no pares… Por favor no pares… -Bridgette Dupain Cheng gemía mientras apretaba la cabeza del hombre contra sus pechos. Su boca era tan caliente e insistente como sus labios chupando duro en sus pezones mientras sus dedos suavemente le acariciaban el clítoris. ¡Su cuerpo entero estaba ardiendo! Bridgette gritaba alto y abría sus piernas más ampliamente para acomodarlo. Cualquier cosa que este hombre quisiera la podría tener. Ella era total y completamente suya. Éste era un infierno de sueño y no había forma de que ella quisiera despertarse ahora y arruinarlo negándole el acceso.

A Felix Agreste le ocurría que la mujer contorsionándose ardiente y desnuda debajo de él no era quién él inicialmente pensó que era. Él pensaba, mientras trepaba por el enrejado y atravesaba la oscura ventana del dormitorio de la casa de Lila Rossi, que encontraría a su antigua amante Lila en esta cama. Eso era simplemente lógico. Después de todo, ésta era la casa de ella y él había trepado a través de la ventana de su dormitorio muchas noches antes para tener lo que llamaba una "cabalgata a la luz de luna". Pero esta vez era diferente. Dentro de las penumbras de la luz de la luna que brillaba a través de las ventanas, él supo que esas deliciosas y llenas curvas debajo de él no pertenecían a su ex amante. Intrigante…

Felix debería haber sabido que las piernas entre las que él estaba no le pertenecían a Lila. Pero estaba oscuro y él no había visto a Lila por algún tiempo, por lo que terminó asumiendo que ella había ganado un poco de peso en algunas provocativas y sexys áreas. Felix sabía que los cuerpos tenían el hábito de expandirse y contraerse. Y el cuerpo desnudo debajo de él era todo lo que un hombre podría querer… grandes y besables pechos, un húmedo y complaciente coño, y suaves y fuertes muslos que podrían atraer y sujetar a un hombre inmóvil mientras empujaba duro dentro de esta mujer. Así que mientras él había estado sorprendido y complacido por las generosas curvas que encontró en sus manos, no fue hasta que la mujer gimió en voz alta que él salió de su error. Sin embargo, animado por la respuesta de la mujer, Felix no estaba inclinado a detenerse.

—Por favor… —La dura y larga polla que pulsaba contra la parte interior del muslo de Bridgette era tan real y llena que ella la quería adentro suyo ahora. Si alguien la despertara de este sueño antes de que su amante soñado la folle, ella lo mataría. Estaba ardiendo por el deseo de este hombre.

—¿Por favor qué, bebé? —Felix canturreó dulcemente mientras sus labios se deslizaban arriba de la suave piel de su cuello.

Bridgette se estremeció en respuesta.

—Te quiero…

Felix deslizó los dedos dentro de su vagina. Ella estaba húmeda y resbaladiza y más que lista para él. Quienquiera que fuera ella, él la quería ahora.

—¿Qué tanto me deseas adentro de ti?

—Realmente mucho… —Los dedos que suavemente empujaban adentro y afuera de su cuerpo se sentían tremendamente buenos y fantásticamente reales mientras ella ejercía presión sobre su mano, queriendo succionarlo adentro.

Felix apenas podía ver a la mujer a la luz de la luna, pero la forma de sus hombros y pechos cuando ella se arqueó hacia él, ansiosa por su toque, cautivaron a Felix. Se inclinó hacia adelante y la besó.

Cuando la lengua se deslizó dentro de su boca, Bridgette gimió.

—El mejor beso que alguna vez… —Sus párpados se agitaron abriéndose para mirar a su amante soñado. Tenía que asegurarse de recordar a este hombre. En lugar de un amante de verdad en su vida, sólo este sueño la mantendría sexualmente satisfecha por días enteros. Cabello rubio, hombros anchos y… cuando sus ojos se abrieron completamente vio el brillo lujurioso en los de él. Esto parecía terriblemente real debido al sabor de sus labios sobre los suyos y a sus dedos moviéndose insistentemente dentro de ella. ¿Por qué no podría sentirse así en todos sus sueños? Espera un momento. ¿Debería estar sintiendo todo esto? ¿Su boca, sus manos, la polla contra su pierna? Era un sueño, ¿verdad? No podía ser algo más ¿no?

—Oh, bebé, tú eres algo diferente. —La boca de Felix estaba otra vez succionando duro en su henchido pezón. La mano libre acariciaba su otro pecho y por abajo del abultamiento de sus caderas. Él deseaba deslizar su polla dentro del caliente núcleo de ella.

Bridgette apoyó las manos sobre los hombros terriblemente reales de su hombre soñado. Cálidos, suaves, y fuertes. Pasó las manos hacia abajo por su pecho para sentir los latidos del corazón… ¿Latidos del corazón? ¿Sientes latidos del corazón en los sueños? Uh-oh… ¿Qué si…?

—No eres un sueño… —Eso fue tanto una declaración como una pregunta. Ella quería ser racional y lógica pero la intensa necesidad dolorosa entre sus piernas la hacía abrirse a sugerencias. Si él fuera un sueño entonces la pastilla para dormir que había tomado más temprano debería ser recetada a cada mujer en el planeta si un hombre como éste fuera a visitar sus sueños.

—Seré cualquier cosa que quieras. —Felix se inclinó hacia adelante y la besó otra vez.

Ok, eso sonaba no sólo sexy y provocador, sino también muy parecido a la realidad. Bridgette empujó contra su pecho, rompiendo el beso. Su mente daba vueltas. ¿Esto era un sueño o realidad? Si fuera un sueño no debería tener importancia que ella se permitiera soñar con hacer el amor. Si fuera la realidad entonces este hombre tenía un montón de explicaciones que dar y ella iba a estar más frustrada que el infierno.

—Dime lo que quieres, bebé. —La boca de Felix volvió a sus pechos.

—Bien, más definitivamente para empezar, —Ella casi dijo. Cuándo él la chupaba de esa manera ella no podía pensar, especialmente cuando había una real, viva y terriblemente grande polla en contra del interior de su muslo. Bridgette se pellizcó. Un repentino dolor, seguido por el horror y la vergüenza, salieron disparados a través de ella.

—¡Mierda, eres real! —Bridgette gritó en voz alta mientras intentaba salir gateando por debajo del gran hombre desnudo—. ¡Deja de chuparme! —Ella le empujó la cabeza alejándolo de su pecho, rompiendo la succión de su boca. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo ella? ¿Qué estaba haciendo él? Ella no era así. Bueno, no lo había sido por mucho tiempo y no iba a empezar con algún desconocido—. ¡Quítate de arriba mío!

Felix se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Ella pensaba que él era un sueño. Comenzó a reírse mientras rodaba lejos de ella y se ponía de lado.

—¡No le veo la gracia! ¿Siempre deambulas desnudo dentro del dormitorio de una mujer desconocida e intentas tener sexo con ella? —Bridgette deseaba haber tenido la sensatez de ponerse un camisón pero había estado tan caliente cuando se fue a la cama, y no había esperado que alguien irrumpiera adentro y comenzase a besar su cuerpo desnudo de esta manera.

—No hubo un "intento" en esto. Tú estabas dispuesta.

—¡Pensé que estaba soñando! —Bueno, no era realmente una gran defensa cuando ella lo había estado instando a tomarla.

—¿Así que eso hace una diferencia, ah? —Felix se inclinó y suavemente le dio un golpecito a uno de sus rosados e hinchados pezones y la observó saltar.

—¡Para con eso! —Bridgette abofeteó su mano alejándola. Se estiró por encima y encendió la luz del lado de la cama—. ¡Infierno ensangrentado! —La primera cosa en la que sus ojos se fijaron fue en la polla más grande que ella alguna vez había visto. Que él la deseaba no cabía ninguna duda. Estaba erecto y duro y listo para seguir. Se preguntaba cómo incluso lo acomodaría adentro suyo. No es que ella fuera a seguir. Ella no tenía sexo con cualquier hombre. Ésta era simplemente una de esas preguntas sobre la teoría de la relatividad que su maestro de matemáticas siempre le advertía que necesitaría contestar cuando se convirtiera en una adulta. ¿Quién hubiese sabido que su maestro se había estado refiriendo a situaciones como éstas? Maldita vergüenza, ella era mala en matemáticas. No es que su falta de habilidad matemática la pudiera haber detenido de experimentar la teoría de la relatividad con este hombre si ella quisiera. Y ella no quería… bueno, quería. Pero eso estaba mal. No es que esta Bridgette Dupain Cheng hubiera hecho un hábito de siempre hacer lo correcto.

Bridgette arrastró sus ojos desde su polla y subió por su cuerpo hacia los delgados abdominales y el tatuaje de apariencia céltica en su pecho. Bajo circunstancias diferentes ella se hubiera preguntado sobre ese tatuaje, pero el momento no invitaba a una charla general. Lo miró a la cara. Éste no era un chico bonito. Éste era un hombre con rasgos fuertemente tallados con una barbilla dominante, una ancha y sensual boca e inteligentes ojos azul-grisaceos que la miraban divertidos.

—¡Esto no es gracioso! —Bridgette miró buscando una sábana para cobijarse.

Felix la observó forcejeando para conseguir frenéticamente algo para esconder su cuerpo desnudo. Él agarró la sábana de la cama y la tiró en el piso. Miró su cuerpo y sonrió.

—Tienes un cuerpo increíblemente follable y quiero deslizarme dentro y hacerte gritar cuando te corras, bebé.

—Yo… ¿qué? Tú ¿qué? —Bridgette se quedó sin palabras por primera vez en su vida. Intentó incorporarse pero el hombre rápidamente movió su pierna para suavemente dejarla descansar sobre sus caderas, manteniéndola sujeta.

—No te deseo. —Bueno, lo hacía. Pero a su alter ego del sueño, al inofensivo con quien quería tener sexo en el sueño, no al real, grande y musculoso hombre que tenía los ojos trabados en los de ella y la miraba como si él supiera cada uno de sus pensamientos y deseos. Ella estaba bastante segura de que él sabía cómo cumplir con sus promesas. Algunos hombres simplemente se veían así mismos de esa manera. Bridgette sabía que ella realmente debería estar luchando contra él, apartándolo a la fuerza y posiblemente gritándole insultos, pero había algo en él que le hacía querer empujarlo dentro suyo y envolverle las piernas alrededor de su cintura e instarlo a hacer cualquier cosa que él quisiera con su cuerpo. Tal vez era el calor, o la pastilla para dormir, o que ella no había tenido alguien caliente y duro dentro suyo por mucho tiempo lo que le provocaba completa y absolutamente pensamientos de prostituta.

—Sí, lo haces. —Felix deslizó la mano entre sus piernas, sintiendo los resbaladizos y húmedos pliegues. Él sintió su cuerpo tensarse y supo que la mujer de ojos azules con el pelo azulado y los labios suaves y besables le daría cabida—. Vamos, disfrutas de mi toque. Estás mojada para mí y yo te deseo.

—Yo no te deseo. —Nop, eso no sonó más creíble que la primera vez.

—Mentirosa, mentirosa, te va a crecer la nariz… —Felix le dijo suavemente mientras sus dedos húmedos volvieron otra vez a su clítoris.

—No llevo puesto ningún pantalón[1]. —Y algo estaba más que definitivamente ardiendo.

—Y me gusta ese hecho.

Bridgette cruzó los brazos sobre sus pechos. Ya era un poco tarde para eso dado que él había sentido y visto todo. Ella sabía que fácilmente podría apartarle la pierna lejos de la de ella pero había algo acerca de su piel en contra de la suya que se sentía tan bien. Y esa mano entre sus piernas estaba exterminando cualquier neurona de chica buena de su cerebro que ella hubiera tenido. Si sintiera alguna amenaza en absoluto era por su propio sentido común luchando en contra de su desesperada necesidad.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Tentándote a una cabalgata a la luz de la luna. —Felix acarició su clítoris lentamente.

Por la forma en que él dijo eso le hizo pensar que ésta no era una ocurrencia excepcional y que él no era algún pervertido trepándose por las ventanas de las mujeres desnudas. O era lo que ella esperaba, que no fuera un pervertido para así poder justificar la manera en que ella actuó y todavía quería actuar. Oh, los torturados pensamientos de la frustración sexual.

—¿Quién pensaste que era? —Bridgette sabía que debería estar alarmada por lo que le estaba haciendo, pero era difícil estar alarmada cuándo algo se sentía tan bien y ella no quería que él se detuviera.

—Pensé que eras Lila

¿Él le hacía esto a su mejor amiga Lila? Una parte de ella estaba horrorizada, la otra parte celosa y molesta de que Lila nunca se lo haya contado. ¡Qué cosa para mantener en secreto con tu mejor amiga! Sintió los dedos lentamente moverse dentro de su cuerpo. Bridgette cerró los ojos por un momento y dijo una oración silenciosa de agradecimiento al Diablo por enviarle a este hombre y una a los ángeles para que le otorguen la fuerza para apartar a este hombre como cualquier chica buena haría. No es que ella fuera buena pero tenía pretensiones de serlo. Y, en este momento, el Diablo parecía tener la sartén por el mango. Vamos Diablo.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Lila? y quita los dedos fuera de mí. —Sólo la suave fricción de ellos dentro suyo mientras le acariciaba el clítoris la hacía desear agarrar su polla y ver simplemente qué tan viable era el sexo entre ellos. Estaba segura de que el calor y la talla de esto superaría a sus propios dedos cualquier día.

—Han pasado seis meses o así más o menos. —Los ojos de Felix miraron fijamente a los de ella—. No voy a quitar los dedos porque eres preciosa y apretada, y estás mojada y me gusta estar dentro tuyo.

¿Eso era un cumplido? Si era así ¿cómo se respondía? "¿Si es así entonces quédate adentro?"

—Que estés adentro mío no es el punto.

—¿Cuál es?

Bridgette podía sentir el caliente y duro punto de él en contra de su muslo. Alejó de un tirón la mano de entre sus piernas, sintiendo instantáneamente un extraño vacío. Sip, ella claramente estaba en el límite de ser una puta.

—Lila ahora está comprometida. ¿Qué hubieras hecho si yo hubiera sido ella?

—Depende lo que ella quisiera que yo haga, bebé.

Bridgette se quedó sin palabras por un momento. Nunca había conocido un hombre tan seguro y sexy antes. No se sentía ofendida, simplemente estaba aturdida, excitada y preguntándose acerca de tener una cabalgata a la luz de la luna con él.

—Eres un… —Se detuvo para buscar las palabras apropiadas para describir a este hombre extraño—. ¿Cuál es el equivalente masculino de prostituta?

—Gigoló. —Felix le informó con una ahogada risa ronca.

—No, eso te hace sonar interesante y excitante pero no lo eres. —Ésta era una tremenda mentira, por supuesto, pero una mentira más a su lista no significaría mucho.

—¿No encuentras esto excitante? —Felix pasó la mano hacia arriba del suave abultamiento de su cuerpo, sintiéndola temblar con su toque. Que ella no haya salido gritando despavoridamente del dormitorio lo percataba de que estaba tan excitada como él.

—No. —Otra mentira. Ella entonces supo que debería defender sus acciones por un buen rato si lograra llegar a las puertas del cielo. Pues bien, has visto que él estaba allí y yo estaba allí, y simplemente parecía ser una buena idea en ese momento por lo que pensé ¿por qué no?

Felix sabía que ella estaba excitada. Podía sentirlo en su respuesta. Los labios podían mentir pero los cuerpos no.

—¿Por qué duermes desnuda? ¿Estabas esperando a alguien?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo. —¿Cómo podía ella estar avergonzada y excitada al mismo tiempo?

—Oh, pero lo va a ser. —Felix rodó y se recostó dentro de la cuna de sus muslos—. Soy Felix Agreste

—Bien, Felix Agreste, ¡aléjate de mí! —Bridgette quedó inmovilizada en la cama debajo de él y le gustó. El sentido común le decía que gritara y luchara pero el sentido común apesta cuando tienes a un sexy hombre caliente entre tus piernas.

—No quieres decir eso. —Felix agarró sus caderas y la tiró hacia adelante en contra de su polla.

—Pero lo hago. ¡Pesas una tonelada! —Y la mayor parte de ese peso estaba en la polla que infaliblemente se había situado por sí misma en la puerta de su coño, impacientemente esperando entrar.

—No luches contra esto. Me deseas. Estás mojada por quererlo. —Felix colocó un húmedo y aspirado beso en su estómago. Sonrió cuando sintió el escalofrío que corrió a través de su cuerpo—. Dime tu nombre.

Bridgette tuvo que contenerse de automáticamente cerrar las piernas alrededor del duro cuerpo masculino encima de ella. Se sentía extrañamente natural tener a este hombre tan cerca y caliente, tenerlo dentro suyo parecía una progresión lógica.

—¿Mi nombre realmente tiene importancia para ti?

—Sí. —Felix murmuró mientras dejaba caer su cabeza y lamía un tirante pezón rosado lentamente. "Importa mucho", estuvo a punto de decirle. Esto era diferente.

Bridgette nunca había podido concentrarse cuando alguien tocaba sus pechos. Y la boca de este hombre la estaba volviendo salvaje.

—Bridgette… —Ella rechifló suavemente, sus manos empujándole la cabeza para alejarlo de sus pechos.

Felix miró a la mujer en sus brazos. Él vagamente recordó a Lila mencionando a una "Bridgette" pero nunca imaginó a una mujer como ésta y a ese nombre juntos.

—¿Qué tipo de nombre es Bridgette? Suena como perteneciente a una tía solterona. —Felix expresó con una sonrisa hacia ella.

Bridgette lo apartó con fuerza otra vez. Este hombre era tan perturbadoramente sexy como irritantemente arrogante.

—Bueno, ¿qué tipo de nombre es "Felix? Suena como a un verbo[2]. —Su risa habría sido simpática si Bridgette no se hubiera sentido tan desconcertada con todo lo que estaba sintiendo y percibiendo—. Ya sabes, como "rasguñarte al afeitarte"[3].

Felix se inclinó hacia adelante y besó la nariz de Bridgette juguetonamente.

—O salvado a último momento[4].

—O por qué no desapareces[5].

—Eres graciosa. —Felix colocó suaves besos húmedos por debajo de las curvas de su cara.

—Sí y estoy segura de que dices eso a todas las mujeres disponibles que están situadas en la parte superior de tus esperanzas de poder follar. —Ella sintió su polla hacerse a un lado lentamente hacia atrás y adelante sobre la entrada de su vagina. Puro calor líquido atravesó corriendo su cuerpo—. Para con eso. —Bridgette gimió.

—¿Con qué?

—Con esto. —Ella agarró su polla para apartarlo a la fuerza.

Felix gruñó ávidamente cuando su suave mano se cerró en una parte de él sobre la que no tenía realmente control racional.

—Apártame entonces o tómame adentro, es decisión tuya, bebé.

Bridgette supo que debería haber soltado su polla tan pronto como la había agarrado pero estaba tan dura y grande, y le hacía a una chica cuestionarse…

—Aparte de tu nombre y de que tienes la costumbre de entrar sigilosamente en los dormitorios de las mujeres por la noche… no te conozco. —En alguna parte, en algún remoto lugar dentro de ella, Bridgette necesitaba justificar lo que ella sabía que estaba a punto de hacer. Eso o tener alguna razón lógica que le viniera en mente que indicara por qué no podría hacer el amor con este desconocido. No necesariamente necesitaría una razón para seguir, pero la haría sentirse mejor más tarde cuando pensara acerca de este hombre.

—Bien, conozcámonos. —La boca de Felix descendió calientemente sobre la de ella.

—Yo… —Bridgette lo apartó momentáneamente—. Esto va demasiado rápido —Dijo la mujer que todavía sujetaba la polla del desconocido en su otra mano.

—Vamos, bebé, sabes que estaríamos bien juntos.

—No. —Pero lo sabía. Algunas cosas uno simplemente las sabe. Ella a regañadientes soltó su polla. No había forma de que pudiera verse o sonar convincente sobre no tener sexo si todavía la tuviera agarrada.

—Así que si pongo mi cabeza entre tus piernas ahora mismo y te beso, ¿no sentirías nada?

Bridgette se puso rígida ante sus palabras. Una salvaje excitación la recorrió al pensar en un completo desconocido haciéndole eso. Era como una fantasía cobrando vida.

—No vas a hacer eso… —Sus dos personalidades luchaban por conseguir que él haga eso. La chica mala decía "sí, por favor" y la chica buena pensaba "¿crees que deberías?" La chica mala le retrucó. "Cállate y vuelve a tus labores de punto, buena chica". La insistente chica mala ganó.

—Desafíame, bebé…

¿Podría? ¿Debería? ¿Lo haría? Rayos, sí…

—Te desafío… -Bridgette susurró. ¿A quién estaba engañando? Ella quería a este hombre, sueño o no sueño. Él estaba caliente, ella estaba caliente. Era un hecho que iban a quemarse juntos.

Felix se movió hacia atrás y le empujó las piernas por encima de sus hombros, exponiendo su húmedo y caliente centro para su boca.

En el momento en que la lengua tocó su clítoris, Bridgette gritó. No había forma de que ella pudiera haberlo reprimido. Nadie nunca la había lamido así. Ella había querido que lo hagan, había esperado que lo hicieran, pero nunca lo había pedido. Ahora este hombre, un desconocido, estaba lamiendo la hendidura entre sus piernas con una tierna, pero determinada inclemencia sólo porque quiso darle ese placer. Éste era un momento por el cual morir.

—Así que ¿quieres mi polla adentro tuyo? —Felix dejó de lamerla y miró a la mujer que se retorcía delante suyo. Iba a disfrutar de esto. Ella estaba hecha para ser follada.

—Sí… Dios, sí… —Gimió Bridgette, ya sin importarle lo que le ocurriera tanto como que este desconocido estuviera adentro suyo.

—Dilo. —Felix quería su completa sumisión.

—¡Empuja tu gorda y grande polla dentro mío ahora! -Bridgette estaba completamente desquiciada y a ella le gustaba eso. Se sujetó fuertemente al hombre delante de ella.

Felix arrojó hacia atrás su cabeza y se rió. Él no podría haber esperado mucho más tiempo. Agarró sus caderas y la levantó en contra de sus muslos y la penetró con una larga estocada.

—¡Dios, eres tan apretada!

Bridgette gritó. Él era tan grande que ella lo podía sentir ardiente y duro presionando su estómago. Ella gemía mientras él se alejaba y empujaba dentro suyo con un ritmo constante, nunca realmente permitiendo que la cabeza de la polla abandone su cuerpo. Era una sensación completamente diferente a cualquiera que hubiera sentido antes.

—Oh, Felix… —y" Lucy lloriqueó suavemente cuando el intenso placer rompió a través de su cuerpo. Estrechó a Felix en contra suyo y lo sostuvo mientras él los llevaba a ambos hacia un clímax salvaje. Bridgette gritó y Felix gruñó en voz alta cayendo hacia adelante en los brazos de Bridgette.

—Joder… -Bridgette jadeó suavemente mientras trataba de tomar aliento. Nunca había tenido un orgasmo como éste antes. El sexo salvaje con este desconocido definitivamente valió cualquier condenación posible al infierno.

—Eres hermosa, bebé. —Felix le sonrió a la mujer debajo de él. Ambos estaban calientes y empapados en sudor y él nunca se había sentido más vivo en su vida. Suspiró pesadamente—. No puedo quedarme. —Felix rodó sobre su espalda.

—¿Qué? —Un minuto después del sexo sensacional y él le estaba anunciando que se iba. Ok, ella no había esperado un anillo de bodas pero esto parecía un poco apresurado después de lo que acababan de hacer. Y sí, tal vez ella había esperado más.

Felix se inclinó y besó a Bridgette con una minuciosidad del que ambos disfrutaron.

—Sólo vine por la cabalgata. —Él se deslizó de la cama y comenzó a ponerse las ropas que había descartado más temprano.

Bridgette se incorporó y lo observó. Qué fascinante y aun así irritante broma de un hombre. Parecía un poco triste que ella no volviera a verlo. Triste y frustrante también que ella nunca volvería a tener sexo como este otra vez. Puñeteramente típico… nada bueno alguna vez duraba.

—Ya veo, ahora que se terminó, eres como el Zorro o algo por el estilo. Tienes que irte y combatir a los malhechores o tener sexo con alguna otra mujer.

"Sólo te quiero a ti ahora" casi le dijo Felix. Había algo acerca de esta mujer que lo hacía querer hacer eso. Esto no era lo que había planificado cuando había subido a este dormitorio.

—La próxima vez traeré un condón. —Era completamente contrario a él no estar preparado para una cabalgata a la luz de la luna, pero entonces él no se había preparado para Bridgette.

—No va a haber una próxima vez, hombre luz de luna.

Felix se rió suavemente y salió a través de la ventana.

Ahora Bridgette comprendía por qué los lugareños en todas esas películas de clase B preguntaban ¿quién era el hombre enmascarado? cuando él barría con todo a través de un pueblo, salvando el día y yéndose sin chistar. A pesar de que ella pudo verle los ojos, sabía que Felix Agreste llevaba puesta una máscara. Pero bueno, la mayor parte de las personas lo hacía. También sabía que debería estar avergonzada de su comportamiento. Esto era un error y estaba mal, y ella probablemente iría derecho al infierno, pero había sido malditamente bueno.

[1] Es un juego de palabras con "Liar, liar, pants on fire…", que en español quiere decir "mentirosa, mentirosa, te va a crecer la nariz…" (en inglés, literalmente, sería "mentirosa, mentirosa, pantalones ardiendo…")

[2] Nick: mellar, hacer muescas, picar, cortar.

[3] Nick yourself shaving: Rasguñarte al afeitarte.

[4] Nick of time: último momento.

[5] Nick off: desaparecer, irse, hacerse humo.

En la historia original el personaje principal se llama Nick, he aquí su explicación.

Eso ha sido el capitulo 1, si les gustó y quieren que siga adaptando esta genial historia apoyen con un review :)


	2. Chapter 2

!hola a todos¡ lamento de veras no estar actualizando esta verdad es que mi celular donde tenia y editaba(por eso el pequeño error en uno de los nombres) murió,o al menos cayó al recipiente del agua de mi perro(no pregunten como XD) así que esta en el servicio técnico a ver si pueden salvarlo.

Si no pueden tendré que empezar de nuevo a adaptar la historia y puede tomar un compensarlos les traeré una adaptación en la que pensaba trabajar mas adelante. Tengo ya algunos capítulos avanzados así que me demoraré menos en actualizar,lo estoy haciendo desde el notebook de mi papá asi que espero poder revisar mejor que en el celular.

la historia de la que les hablo se llama "La obsesión del millonario" y tiene como protagonistas a bridgette y a felix(porque amo a esta pareja tanto como al adrinette,pero nunca mas que al marichat) y la publicaré hoy mismo si es posible.

Con esto me despido y de verdad siento tener que pausar esta historia por un tiempo que espero sea corto ;-;


End file.
